


A Few Shots

by ScullyLovesQueequeg



Series: Tumblr Shorts [5]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Ficlet, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyLovesQueequeg/pseuds/ScullyLovesQueequeg
Summary: Mulder shows up at Scully's place really, really drunk.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Tumblr Shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532234
Kudos: 18





	A Few Shots

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drunk. The prompt was, "I've might have had a few shots."

The phone cuts the silence that fills her room and when she answers it, she can almost smell the entire bar on his breath when he responds to her greeting.

“Mulder, it’s half past four,” Scully whines and she hears a sigh on his end and a murmured apology.

“I woke you, I’m sorry,” He says, and his words rolling into each other in a way that tells her that something happened.

“It’s okay, where are you? Do you need me to come get you?”

“I’m outside your door, I didn’t want to come in because I didn’t want to scare you,” Mulder says, and Scully climbs out of bed and puts a robe on. She steps out of her room, pads down the hall and opens her door. Mulder stands before her, his phone to his ear.

“Oh shit, hold on, she just answered the door,” He says, and Scully frowns, escorting him inside.

“Have you been drinking?” She asks, though she already knows that he has been. She can see it in his eyes, unfocused and glossy.

“I might have had a few shots. It’s not a crime, is it?”

“Not when the place you crash is your own. Please tell me you didn’t drive here,” Scully says, peeling off Mulder’s jacket and draping it over the back of the couch.

“I didn’t, I hailed a cab,” He responds, sitting down on the couch and removing his shoes. Scully leaves to get him an aspirin and some water.

“What’s got you so sad?” She inquires, as she looks at each bottle in her medicine cabinet.

“I wasn’t,” Mulder protests, lurching forward precariously to get up. He catches himself in time, preventing a nasty collision into the glass coffee table, but he decides to take it easy and ease back into the couch. Scully comes over and hands him an aspirin and a glass of water.

“Okay, so what’s the cause for celebration?”

“Someone… divorced… something. I don’t know. I just needed to get out of my head.”

Scully takes a seat on the floor beside the couch, watching Mulder.

“Did it work?”

“No, I ended up leaving because I couldn’t stop thinking of bad puns. Scully, I… I also couldn’t stop thinking about you. Your hair. Your eyes. You had cancer. I almost lost you, and you know I went to church for the first time in years and even lit a candle and promised god to give up my porn if you pulled through,” He admits. Ashamed, and embarrassed, she looks away.

“You need to go to sleep,” She says quietly.

“I hope someday you’ll believe me when I tell you that you’re the best thing that’s happened to me.”

Scully doesn’t answer, but she rises to her feet to get Mulder a blanket. She drapes it over him but as she turns to leave, Mulder grabs her wrist, his thumb directly on her pulse.

“I’m sorry I bothered you,” He whispers, his eyes meeting hers. Her expression softens, and she tucks a couple of loose locks of hair behind her ears.

“You never bother me, you’re always welcome. I just wish I had more warning,” Scully responds. Mulder smiles and a little before giving her a short nod of approval.

“So did I.”


End file.
